Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws: Dolomites Wrath (Teaser)
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: This my friends is a little glimpse of what me and Echo have been working on. Also it's a big thank you to my friends that really followed the story. You already know who you are and I ask that you please read. Anyways the real deal's posting is in the last A/N so. Enjoy. Warning: Yaoi parings, "Don't like, DON'T READ" You've been warned. (One-shoter)


_**Hey guys, after a long month and a half of utter silence, "On the A &O side" I'm back with great news. November 16, 2015 will be the official release of season 2 for all who enjoy reading on the story, and trust me, It's gonna be a ;bang' Anyways before I get started on this little teaser I'd like to give a special thanks to the following:**_

 _ **Echo Project**_

 _ **Blackwolf4626**_

 _ **Datwolfguy**_

 _ **Wolfies soul**_

 _ **RockeytheEco-pup**_

 _ **These five individuals inspired me to continue on in this story. Because of there enthusiasm, encouragement, and support is the reason I made it this far. I think if I didn't have these five close friends encourage me, I don't think I would lasted past chapter 3. These five individuals are the reason I'm making a season two, (Which is a collaborative story with Echo Project So you know it's gonna be amazing). Thanks guys I can't say I would be this type of person without your supports.**_

 _ **Anyways moving on from the emotional speech I hope you all that read the story continue reading on and as gratitude I will be giving you a little teaser (a scene) From our soty.**_

 _ **Diclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega Characters or the following O/C:**_

 _ **Echo/ Echo Project**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws: Dolomites Wrath

Teaser

Dedeki's POV

I growled struggling to pick myself of the ground. It was just about drained of energy and blood streaming down my right eye.

Dolomites (So you know what he looks like) who was a tall dragon with a slim frame with a slightly long face, and yellow eyes. He had devilish grin on his face as he kept Hutch wrapped into his tail.

He chuckled, "You went down way to easy for a Dezetsu." He said impishly.

I growled and forced myself to stand winking one eye glaring at him, "Give him BACK!" I growled.

He cocked an eye brow before he gave a he gave a chuckle, "THE dezetsu has fallen for a Minhetsu? Oh this is rich, and the fact that it's a male to. Why your killing me." He laughed.

I growled, "I don't know what this Minhetsu or Dezetsu bull shit is but if you don't give him back…I'm gonna rip your eyes out." I snarled at the last part

He smirked before he raised a paw and flicked me sending me flying off and rolling across the dirt.

When I stopped I was on my side my eyes going blurry, "Don't you see? Dedeki your whole existence was based on what's happening now. Look around you, Your pack is dead again, Your family and friends are trapped and captured scared of you and worried for your selves? Don't you see? You've ALWAYS been alone." He chuckled.

I coughed up a little blood looking up at Dolomites, "Y-You say I've always b-been alone?" I said my eyes slightly closed.

Hutch growled just as much in a bad shape as me, "Y-Your wrong…" He growled wincing one eye looking at Dolomites.

Dolomites cocked an eye brow and smirked, "Oh? Why your friends say other wise. Don't you see the fear in there eyes." He said pointing at the aura barrier they were captured in. I looked seeing everyone shaking and confused.

I smirked, "S-so what if our friends are scared? If what you say is true? Then why would they all of a sudden b-be scared of us now? And e-even if they are w-we still a-aren't alone a-as long as w-we-" Suddenly Dolomites placed a paw on my stomach and pushed down making me yelp.

Hutch got wide eyed, "DEDEKI!" He yelled calling my name.

Dolomites chuckled, "I grow tired of you endless babble…hmm…I've stolen your friends Echo and Flame's power…I've killed your pack…Hmm I guess all that's left is to-" I heard a female voice sigh, "Not so fast."

I got wide eyed and saw a claw in front of my face.

I looked up and saw that there was a female dragon with red scales and a black under belly look down at me.

She had ruby eyes an shiny red scales. She had a slim curvy flame, and a smooth-lined face.

She had a look of superiority on her face as she looked at me. She looked back at Dolomites, "You've objective has been changed. Eldius decided it's too dangerous to have these entities in out timeline. It's best to send them back, so they don't affect our plans." She said her face still having a serious look on it.

She looked at the cage and back at us, "Just to be safe send them ALL back in time." She said looking around.

My eyes tilted my head, "B-Back I-In-" I felt his paw slowly press down harder and I groaned.

He chuckled, "Aww but I was so close to making them both snap." He said before took his paw off me and all the air rushed back into my lungs.

He bent his neck down and he picked me up by the scruff, "Eh if the boss want's it so be it." He said before he glared open, "I hope you like the future." He chuckled

Suddenly a portal with a rainbow filling and a silver white outlining appeared as if it ripped a hole in mid air.

I titled my head, "Wh-what the…" I said completely unsure of what's going on."

Dolomites chuckled, "See ya on the flip side." He chuckled before he flung me into the portal.

I got wide eyed seeing everything spinning around me and I yelled as I began to spin.

Suddenly I felt myself get dizzy and my eyesight even more so blurry, before I blacked out.

When I came to my head was achy and my vison was blurry. I was laying on Hutch, Kiyo and Candu were layin on there backs, and Echo and Flame were on their sides and we were in a dark alley way and.

The alley way was deserted and trashy in some places. Suddenly I saw small black silhouette walked slowly past the left side of the end of the alley.

With the last bit of my strength I struggled out, "H-Help…" I said before I collapsed and blacked out.

 _ **Hehe I bet you enjoyed that little scene ;) Anyways thank you all for your support in reading this story and I plan to make this a official release on November 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015. Once again thank you guys for helping me out, because of you all inspiring me to right. I've inspired my sister to write as well. She's on wattpad and her user is Sasuko96 her story is on minecraft (For all you minecraft fans ;).) Just type in this link or if possible click this link. It's her first ever story, I read it but not the prologue (This is the link to her first chapter, best to read the prologue first.)**_

 _ **16373333-sasuko-x-herobrine-story-sasuko-x-herobrine/**_

 _ **Anyways like I always say. ;)**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME :D**_

 _ **Thank you X)**_


End file.
